Talk:Firestar
Firestar has a thick coat Firestar has a thick coat, it was said that in Into the Wild where it was said he has a thick coat. Probably at page 7. If you have a citation then add it. I'll look for it in my copy when I remember it. Also, please sign your post 22:38, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Leader information The leader information is all messed up. It's not that the information is wrong, but The deputies section is in the nine lives section and that makes the spacing all wonky. HollyleafOfThunderclan 22:31, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Fixed the leader info best I could. I know the spacing on how he lost his lives is a bit off, but I couldn't see why in the coding. 22:59, August 15, 2011 (UTC) It has to do with the template. I don't think the size of the "lost" column is big enough. 23:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Mentors?! It says Cinderpelt and Cloudtail were his mentors. Seafang 15:01, August 21, 2011 (UTC) It doesn't, but it looks like that. I can try to fix it the best I can, but it's the normal formatting for the charcat. And I moved this to the most recent archive so people could read it, other then the first. -- 15:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Last Hope Since its going to be a while until it comes out and that's not soon, should we even have that? SpottedtalonMudears 03:47, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Kit Image Shouldn't he have the kit image with a collar, like scourge. He was only a kittypet untill he was old enough to be an apprentice, so he was a kit. Elmostar of PuppetClan 01:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Elmostar Please take any charart issues to Project: Character Art. Thank You. 23:19, September 14, 2011 (UTC) I don't know how. I'm really new. -Elmostar; Power to the Puppets! 01:10, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Firestar Err.... Firestar's images look like tabbies.... Firestar isn't a tabby, right? 22:40, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Please take any character art issues to Project: Character Art. Thank You. 23:20, September 14, 2011 (UTC) Ripped ear Shouldn,t he have ripped ear on his charat? It is mentioned in his description and in several books. (I have page numbers and quotations)Nightbird 20:45, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Yes you might take that up with the PCA Nightbird.Laynabug 04:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Trivia On his trivia it said that he was called Sandstar once in The Rescue on page 86.. But when I check there was no such thing. I wanted to make sure if it should just be edited if it was on the wrong page or removed completely. (still a bit new, I guess .3.) xD Mist 21:53, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Mentor Should Firestar have a second apprentice ceremony box for when he officially recieved his mentor, Bluestar? He didn't really get a mentor the first time. 02:50, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Aprentice Image I was just looking at him and noticed his apprentice image was not there.Rain1088 20:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Rain1088 That is because currently in PCA we are redoing the apprentice blanks. All the apprentice images are being taken off the pages. If you have any further questions, take it up with PCA. 20:25, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Blue eyes on cover? Should we add in Trivia that on the Traditional Chinese cover of Into The Wild, that Firestar`s eyes are blue? http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/File:OS-1-CN.gif 22:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Look green to me, though they do kinda have a blue tint. Those covers should count, I guess if ya wanna you could out in his trivia he was seen with blue-green eyes. 23:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Charat I'm sorry to bother, but I couldn't help noticing somthing wrong in Firestar's new charat. While it is a beautiful charat, his description says that he has a flame colored pelt, and this looks more brown than flame colored. Thank you, Moonstorm88 03:02, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Take this up with PCA. Also, we're tweaking his images at the moment. 03:05, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much! That was really bugging me! Moonstorm88 03:06, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I wouln't like the image to be redone, I would like a revert to the previous image. Moonstorm88 03:23, January 10, 2012 (UTC) The projects decided that his image is getting redone, and there are reasons, such as realism. 03:25, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Thank you. Moonstorm88 16:04, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering why in his charat he's a tabby. And don't tell me that's because it's impossible for a ginger cat to be solid ginger, because it's not. I have seen solid ginger cats before with my own eyes. I think that if he wasn't said to be a tabby, he should be reverted back to solid ginger. 01:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) No, it is impossible for ginger cats to not have visible stripes. If you want to claim you've seen a solid colored ginger cat, take a picture of it and hand it to some scientists, since it's a biological anomaly. 01:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Proof? And he's been shown on the cover and CotC to have tabby stripes. 01:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Most red ("ginger") cats do show a tabby pattern. Most red cats are males (but red females are not as rare as tortoiseshell males are. ) The more complicated version about the tabby thing: All cats have some kind of tabby pattern. but there is a separate gene called Agouti that makes a tabby pattern show distinctly But even in a non-Agouti solid black cat, you might be able to faintly see a tabby pattern in the sunlight --like some stripes on his tail.. BUT....Cats with red-based pigment without the Agouti gene show a tabby pattern much more so than non-Agouti cats with black based pigment would. So most red (ginger) cats do show a tabby pattern whether or not they have "Agouti". (this is coutresy of Ariane deR on yahoo answers) So, basically, 99% of the time they have stripes. As I said, it's a scientific anomaly for a ginger cat to be non-tabby. 01:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I saw these identical twin bothers at an adoption fare, so I don't know where they are now. They were long furred with blue eyes and solid orange. Their two other brothers were two small, short haired black cats. I swear this is what I saw. 01:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Not that I don't believe you, but I'd like picture proof. 01:23, January 12, 2012 (UTC)